


【神里】过载规避（ABO）

by dinokid



Category: Punishing - Fandom, 战双帕弥什
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinokid/pseuds/dinokid
Summary: pwp一发7k，ooc预警，非典型ABO，设定都是瞎掰，有名词替代，大家要持老司机的眼光来看，逻辑不要较真，别问为什么构造体啥都有，本指挥官说有就是有_(:3 」∠ )_*轻微露芙请注意
Relationships: KAMUI/LEE
Kudos: 80





	【神里】过载规避（ABO）

1.  
太大意了。  
里狼狈地消灭了最后一个感染体，重重地跌坐下去。  
还是自己自大了。本以为任务很简单，报备了一下就孤身一人跑下来了。没想到过载期提前，热量自循环系统已经有失控的征兆了，如果再不处理，那就只有放弃这具机体传回意识，等待他的只有重启以及降评。而现在他甚至害怕呼叫救援。  
里踉跄着爬起身，往就近的掩体走去。幸好附近的感染体密度不高，短时间不会有危险，他才能自己尝试处理过载问题。

2.  
为了更好地对抗帕弥什病毒，人类将构造体进行了更详细地分工。近战兵种为Alpha，远程兵种为Omega，工程兵种为Beta。Alpha拥有最卓越的机体性能与战斗技巧，但这是以信息处理与运算能力为代价的。在战场上辅助他们进行战场信息处理与远程支援的是Omega。  
比起战斗力，Omega构造体的能力更体现在运算和感知模块上，但正因为经常处理的数据流太过庞大，所以会定期出现机体过载。此时Omega构造体的机体性能全面下降，感知力限制放宽，并释放出一个特殊磁场，进入磁场的Alpha构造体会被引导对Omega构造体进行“救助”。  
该死的，他就是不想要这种“救助”才陷入这么被动的地步！  
里是个Omega构造体，而且这具名为“乱数”的机体更是强化了运算模块与感知模块，在同类构造体中可谓是顶尖。他比其他Omega拥有更长的正常期，但同时过载期的反扑就更加迅猛。  
已经快要了他的命了。  
所以每次快到过载期时，里都如临大敌提前准备，连接好中央电脑来帮助处理这段时期猛增的能烧掉机体的数据流。

3.  
这次过载期怎么会提前？  
里用他岌岌可危的思维模块回想，懊恼地想起正是因为丽芙进入过载期了，仓促间露西娅要请假帮她度过过载期，才会剩下他一人做任务的。  
他接触过过载期中的丽芙。  
Omega会被另一个处于过载期中的Omega影响而提前进入过载期。  
里捂住脸，绝望地感受到了热量自循环系统失控导致的体温上升与机体延迟，并祈祷在他彻底烧坏机体被迫传回空中花园重启前，千万不要有Alpha构造体经过。  
Alpha能够帮助Omega度过危险的过载期，是通过强硬的机体连接来疏导数据流的。如果是想露西亚和丽芙那样彼此信任且亲密的伙伴则没什么，如果是陌生的Alpha，可不会手下留情，最终结果只会是里被Alpha粗暴地破坏机体控制机能与防火墙，从此与这个Alpha连接。  
他可不要，宁愿重启！  
况且他这种机体产生的数据流，还有哪个Alpha能够吃得下呢？怕不是双双烧断回路。  
里自嘲地笑了一下，没想到在思维模块罢工前想得居然是这种事。但……也许有个家伙能……  
在失去意识前，里的意识海里浮现的是一张傻兮兮的笑脸。

4.  
也许里到最后都希望不要有Alpha经过附近，但他不知道，他所张开的磁场有多广多强。  
神威刚踏入这片被里清理过的地区，就已经进入了预连接状态。  
“里哥？”

5.  
“万能的里哥！救我！”神威准时准点踏入了灰鸦小队的宿舍，让人怀疑他到底是哪个小队的人。  
“里不在哦，”灰鸦小队的指挥官顶着一对浓厚的黑眼圈从文件堆里探出头来，“神威你这次又准备了什么借口来骚扰他啊？”  
“才不是借口！”神威遗憾地摊了摊手，也没打算解释来找里的理由，“那他去哪了？是去看弟弟了吗？”  
“不，他出任务去了。露西亚和丽芙放假，我要处理这堆死线文件，所以只有他一个人能去。不过是很简单的探查，去的也是列入安全区的地方，应该没什么问题。”  
指挥官像是想起了什么，停下了狂敲键盘的手：“对了，我一直在处理文件没有留意，里好像超过八小时没发送联络了。神威，你能帮我确认一下里的状态吗？”  
获得了灰鸦指挥官的权限，神威连入了灰鸦小队的中枢电脑，这里会定期检测灰鸦小队成员的状态。

【构造体：里】  
【警告：机体出现过量数据流】  
【警告：机体过热】  
【警告：机体连接中断】

“怎么样？”  
“没事，里哥好像遇到点小麻烦，我去接他回来吧！”  
因为已经跟神威很熟稔了，灰鸦指挥官完全没觉得有什么问题，连忙说行。  
“哦对了，这段时间是不是只有里在出任务呀，接下来给他放个假呗。不然会累出毛病的。”  
“那是当然的，其实这个也是最后一个任务了，等他回来就休息一周。”  
神威笑着离开灰鸦小队的宿舍，在上飞船前给库洛姆发了通联络：“库洛姆，我要请假一周！”  
“哈？！”

6.  
寻找里的过程非常顺利，虽然神威是个路痴，但他似乎天生长了一个里的追踪雷达，更何况里的磁场实在太强了，神威都感到自己意识要被剥离了。不过还好他经常遇到这种情况，拍拍脑袋又毫不在意地继续寻找里。  
就是裤裆发紧，有点难受。  
这一片以前是高档别墅区，人口与建筑的密度都低，受到帕弥什的影响没那么大。所以神威循着战斗痕迹就很简单找到了躲在一幢废弃别墅里的里。  
里的状态不大好，机体触手可测的高，人又陷入了昏迷。神威一把抱起里，将他抱上客厅的沙发，虽然也不干净，总比在地上好。  
里哥可是很爱干净的。  
神威正想起身寻找可以冷却的东西，没想到就被本应还在昏迷的里袭击，一把将他拉倒压在沙发上。  
神威完全没有防备，一下就被沙发靠手砸懵了脑袋。里跨坐在他的腹部上，双手不断地探进神威的衣服里，似乎在寻找着什么。  
神威手忙脚乱地制止里乱来的手，有不敢用力。里是Omega构造体，机体外壳比他脆弱多了，神威就怕以他的握力轻轻一抓就会压坏里的皮下回路。  
“这这这怎么办啊！里哥他怎么了？！”  
“我也知道他在过载期啊！不是不是我说的是我要怎么办啊！”  
“啊？什么？”  
被脑袋里那把声音的回答呛到，神威没来得及按住里的手，瞬间就被扯开了外套掀开了衬衣。神威吓了一跳，也顾不得会伤害到里了，抓住里的双手就把他掀翻在沙发上，又在里的挣扎中差点被掀下沙发。  
其实神威的状态也不算太好，里的磁场太强了，他都有点昏眩的感觉，如果不是一直在分神跟脑内的声音吵架，他也控制不住那想要撕咬发泄的冲动。只想把眼前害他失控的人彻底破坏，让他求饶，让他哭叫。  
但是看到里那迷离又倔强的眼神，神威就清醒了。

7.  
神威是喜欢里的。  
有点道不清说不明的喜欢。  
喜欢他冷静地处理战场信息的样子，喜欢他自信地举枪的样子，喜欢细心地照顾队友的样子。  
也喜欢他生气的样子，喜欢和自己吵嘴的样子，喜欢他气到说不出话来的样子。  
更喜欢他虽然嘴上不饶人，但还是特别关心自己的样子。  
神威有想过，虽然跟里的每次见面都是吵架拌嘴，但他确实是自己最好的兄弟。对里他有一种无条件的信任。  
是一种库洛姆都比不上的亲近。  
但……好像还不够。  
还缺点什么。  
里对其他人都是这样冷静又仔细的表情，似乎唯独把生气都留给自己了。神威很开心，有种只有我有的独占感。  
但不够。  
还不够。  
还要怎么做？

8.  
“里哥！里哥里哥里哥……”在慌乱的挣扎与制服间，神威与里的衣服都被扯得七零八落。神威无数次想要唤醒里，但是里没有给任何回应，只有徒劳的攻击。  
最后还是Alpha的机体性能更胜一筹。神威彻底制服住里，双腿卡住里的膝窝将他彻底压倒在坐垫上，高级沙发的柔软坐垫都被压得陷下去一块。神威一手抓住里的两只手腕，一手扶住里的脸，强迫他和自己对视。  
但发现这样给他的冲击更大。  
里那松松地挂在手臂上的外套，本就开得很低又被撕烂的背心领口，散落在他精致又骨感的锁骨上的珠链子，被牙齿紧咬着的下唇。  
每一样都在磨着牵住神威理智的最后一根稻草。  
“里！里……”神威喘息着，分不出他和里之间燥热的空气究竟是谁呼出来的多一点。“你还有意识吗？你还认得我吗？你……你想做什么……里……你要我怎么做……”  
里眨了眨眼睛，体内沸腾的循环液抑制不住地溢出了眼眶，让他双眼多了一丝清明。里松开被咬紧的下唇，颤抖着用双唇吐出不成句的话：“神威……帮我……神威……呜……”

9.  
扑通。  
神威仿佛听到了卡穆一刀把牵住自己理智的那根稻草砍断，又一脚把理智踢进意识海深处的声音。

10.  
“指挥官。”  
“啊，你们回来了呀。怎么样？丽芙的身体没事吧？”  
“谢谢指挥官，我的身体没事了。只是……我想起之前里有来找过我们……不知道会不会对他有什么影响……”  
“哦，没事，他昨天就去出任务了。不过刚刚神威说里遇到点小麻烦，要去接……他……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……那啥，我该给备聘礼还是嫁妆？”  
“我想您首要考虑的不是这件事……”

11.  
神威抬起头，四唇间拉出了暧昧的蓝色细丝，又化作黏腻的液体挂在唇上。神威舔了舔唇，将里那沸腾到从身体各处的人造粘膜中渗出的循环液舔进口腔。  
没想到里哥的循环液是甜的。  
里重重地喘息着。刚才神威突然吻住了他的唇，舌头强硬地塞进来，还勾住自己的舌不停地缠，舔吸著他的舌头，像是要跟他争夺嘴里的空气似的几乎把他唇里每一寸都舔舐过去，吸纳过去，不给他留下半毫的喘息之力。  
虽然因为机体接触，过渡了一些暴乱的信息流给对方，让里终于能将思维模块解放出来，但身体还是软软趴趴的，只能任由神威用他那两只大手上下乱摸。  
神威直接将里的背心撕烂，和外套一起丢在地上。  
里刚想骂人，就被胸前的感觉激地意识一白。  
该死，感知模块的限制还是在失控状态。  
“给我……脱掉手套……”  
里艰难地握住不断在把玩他胸前两颗红豆的手，狠狠道。然而那通红的脸却更像是娇嗔。  
神威没有说话，深紫色的眼眸中压制着太多里看不懂的东西。他咬着左手手套指尖将手套脱下来扔在一边，又将右手伸到里的嘴边。  
里狠狠地瞪了他一眼，还是妥协地学着他刚才的样子咬住手套尖，帮神威把手套脱了下来。  
“嗯！”里紧咬着神威的手套才没让呻吟溢出唇间。这家伙不用手了，居然直接用嘴咬他的……！  
神威又咬又吸，把里的乳头吸得立起来，又换另一边去蹂躏。手上也没闲着，一边顺着腰线往下抚摸，一边脱下里的裤子。  
之前神威就觉得了，里的臀线特别好看，实际上手抚摸，才知道有多极品。翘，软，不松。  
里被神威托着臀部抬起了上身，让他坐在自己身上，这样神威既可以吃到里的奶尖，又可以双手揉搓里的屁股。  
可怜里支撑点全在神威的双手。虽然神威已经很注意角度了，但里还是会被神威额头的逆元装置刮到胸，只能双手撑住神威的肩，将上身稍微往后凹。但这样就像翘着臀往神威手中送一样。  
里羞红了双脸，愤愤地锤了一下神威的肩膀。  
神威误认为里在催促他，恋恋不舍地抬起头，专注于开拓里的股间。  
他要将自己的接头插入里的接口，进行机体连接，才能帮助里疏导过载期中暴乱的信息流。但他也知道，自己的接头很大，根据自己和里的体型差，怕是里会不好受。  
神威将双指插入里的接口，发现里面已经溢满了黏滑的液体，内壁柔软，稍加用力就能撑开。他撑开双指，不断在内壁按压，将入口又按松了一点。不知按到哪里，里突然呜咽一声，将脸埋进了神威肩颈间。  
“这里吗？按这里会有感觉？”  
“住手……”里咬了神威肩膀一口，“我……撑不住了，快插进来……”然后又觉得全交给神威这个木头不知要等到什么时候了，便自己伸手将神威的裤子解开，放出了从刚才一直就在预连接状态的接头。  
有衣服挡着看得不清晰，但一摸就知道这尺寸超乎自己预料了。但都到这个地步了，里还是咬咬牙，扶着神威的接头往自己股间送，对准后就狠狠往下坐。  
“等等！”  
“啊——！”  
接口被瞬间撑开的感觉让里腰间一软，神威连忙扶住里的腰，有点进退不得。  
神威的接头又粗又直，顶端似乎比柱身还大，这样的下场便是开拓的时候稍显费力。里有点委屈地咬着唇，倒不是有多痛，只是被撵过的某一点让里全身通了一遍电流，指尖都在酥麻。可是不继续前进是不行的，要插到底才能进行数据疏导。  
“里，忍一下。”神威握着里的细腰，重重地往自己胯间压。  
“啊！！”猛然被插到底，里惊喘了一声，脑子一白，只觉全身都被撑开了的心满意足，又有体内暴乱的数据流开始流动的轻松。  
而神威则没好到哪里去。柔软的内壁温柔地包围著自己，又热情又火辣，让神威舒爽地只想一辈子埋在里面。而通过连接处传来的里的数据流，让神威的意识海都在沸腾。  
无师自通地，神威将接头抽出到入口处，又狠狠地顶进去。里被撞地支离破碎，整个甬道又酸又痒，一边觉得受不了神威的力道，一边又想他能再重一点。他一开始咬着唇不肯吐出声音，现在被狠撞了几下，一股酥麻又甜腻的感觉通遍全身，完全咬不住唇了，甜腻的呻吟完全无法自控地吐出唇。  
神威听到里如同幼猫叫唤的声音，饱含著淫靡的情欲，像是还不够，求着自己再多给一点似的，也没能忍住，重新将里压倒在自己身下，俯下身去再次擒获了这么勾引自己的唇，无所不用其极地舔弄，啃咬，吸吮，把他的舌头彻底深入里的嘴里，舔干他所有的津液。  
里像是被自己吻的很动情，在他快速地操干之下，甬道更热更紧了，还不自觉地收缩着，不让他的接头离开。  
暴乱的数据流在他们两个间流窜，通过相连的地方，游遍全身，让他们每一个部位都发热，沸腾。  
神威觉得自己体温也上升到不可思议的地步，不止里的甬道内渗出了大量不含能量的透明液体，他的接头也开始渗出了相同的液体，只是被高温烧成了乳白色的黏液。大量的液体在搅动中顺著两人结合的地方流了出来，沾满了沙发的坐垫，淫秽至极。  
他松开里的唇，直起了背脊扶著里的屁股狠狠地深插了几下，又觉得不够，两臂撑在两边，屁股重重地耸动，一下一下地送自己的接头到最里面，不时撞到那让里很有感觉的地方，又快快地离开，让里一直处于欲求不满又老被挑逗到瘙痒之处的糟糕状态中。  
里已经从刚才的数据疏导中慢慢释放了自己某些模块，理智也慢慢回归了，但为什么脑袋明明比刚才还清醒，还是想往神威身上贴，想要神威填满自己，想要神威狠狠插弄自己。  
我是疯了吧……  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……不要……慢点……”一下的松懈让一直被压抑的叫声冲了出口，就再也收不住了。里发现叫出来更能宣泄自己无处可去的欲望时，索性自暴自弃地放纵自己了。  
神威插得不快，九浅一深，三浅一深轮著来，也不知道他哪里学的。里搞不明白他抽查的规律，每次刚习惯一个频率迅速又要做出调整，出其不意的捅弄让甬道分泌出更多的汁液。  
神威越靠越近，不一会就变个姿势，将里的大腿打开压到肩上。里都有点恨自己的机体怎么这么柔软了，被神威折腾到向他敞开了自己的全部，都快要受不了到哭出来了。  
神威时不时换个姿势，折腾了很久，里体内暴乱的数据流才开始有规律的迹象。里的身体确实已经被插到软得不像话了，被神威像娃娃一样摆弄着，乖乖地让他继续侵犯自己。可身体的温度还是久久不能降下来，也无法正常移动自己的肢体。  
神威也发现时间有点久了，便将里翻个身，把他压趴在沙发上，像野兽一样叼着猎物的后颈。  
“对不起，里……”  
里觉察到神威的想法，开始不顾一切地挣扎起来：“等等！不要！神威！嗯啊……别……不要标记我……呜……”  
神威没有听里的，狠狠地咬破了里的后颈皮肤，咬穿了机体控制中枢，将自己的信息注入了里的机体控制中枢。  
里突然感到自己的意识海被入侵了，防火墙被神威破坏，机体、意识海、自己的一切一切，从此都成为神威的了。  
本该是非常危险非常可怕的事，但入侵而来的光有着神威那头金毛一样温暖的金色。之前一直没有暴露过自己脆弱的里，终于忍不住哭了出来。  
从此他就是神威的人了。  
还好，是他找到了我。  
“神威……抱住我……”里翻过身来，双臂搂住神威的颈，想要吻住神威。神威刚控制住了里的中枢，结果唇齿相接的一刻，异常的数据流从里的体内爆发，同时冲击着神威和里的意识海。  
在到达绝顶的那一刻，他们都不由得想，怎么构造体也有高潮吗？

12.  
因为承受不住最后数据流爆发的一下，里昏迷了过去。神威的机体性能本就比里好，而且他还掌握了暗能，有什么处理不了的数据流用暗能吞噬掉就好了。所以在一瞬的意识掉线后就没事了。  
神威看着自己和里的连接处一片狼藉，怂怂地想到如果里哥醒来了看到这样子，自己怕是要挨枪子。  
神威慢慢地将自己的接头抽出来，发出了“啵”的一声，然后被搅弄得乱七八糟的液体流了出来。  
看着染上了自己颜色的地方，神威眼中的紫色又深了一层。  
没敢多看，神威抬头环顾了一下环境。豪华的别墅应有尽有，找个房间给里休息应该不难。  
他捡起两人的衣服，打横抱起里。里很轻，神威毫不费力地抱着他走上三楼的主人卧室。准备将里放上床时又想到了什么，又抱起来驾轻就熟地打开了隐藏在大衣柜旁的浴室门。  
“好像是在这里。”  
“真的是这里！啊，我在帮里哥清洗途中里哥醒了我会不会被打死？”  
“好像也是，不洗才会被打死。”  
“……”

13.  
“你们构造体间的标记是什么感觉啊？”  
露西亚忍住了拔刀的冲动，不断告诉自己这是自己的指挥官。丽芙也只是红了一下脸，乖乖地描述道：“意识海相连，就有种是两人一体的感觉。我的一切向她敞开，她是我的唯一……这样吧……”  
“是最信任的人，最亲近的人，毫无保留分享一切的人。”  
“哦……不懂。啊，突击鹰的库洛姆怎么联系我了？”

14.  
神威将洗干净的里抱回床上，又按掉了库洛姆的联络，有点难得的烦躁。明明已经说了请假了。  
“神威……”  
神威连忙转过头，发现只是里的梦话。神威连忙握着里摸索的手：“我在呢，在这呢。”  
真是的，就只在睡梦中这么可爱和坦诚。  
神威蹲在床边，笑得像个傻子。又觉得不够，暗戳戳地爬上床，小心翼翼地把里搂进自己怀里。  
然后又抓紧时间小憩一下。听说过载期会持续三天，数据过载会反复，那要赶紧休息好才能满足里呀！  
这三天哪里都不去了，不能给任何人看到这个时期的里。  
真好，只有我看到。

15.  
里是我的了。

-end-

————————————————————————————————————————————

【小黑屋】  
“这这这怎么办啊！里哥他怎么了？！”  
“过载期的Omega而已,很难解决吗？”  
“我也知道他在过载期啊！不是不是我说的是我要怎么办啊！”  
“上了他啊，蠢货！”  
“啊？什么？”  
“你还想把他留给其他人？别说你不喜欢他！”  
“……”

不能，里只能是我的。


End file.
